Electronic display devices may be used to provide information and content to users. However, in certain areas, providing electronic display devices may be difficult or undesirable due to the size and unaesthetic appearance of some electronic display devices. For example, positioning an electronic display device in front of a window may block a view through the window. Similarly, providing an electronic display device in front of a mirror may render the mirror unusable for users. Users may desire, however, to consume content from electronic displays positioned in such locations.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar, but not necessarily the same or identical components. However, different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components as well. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.